


Il tempo dello stregone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Grigio viandante [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Slice of Life, friends - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un possibile incontro tra Gandalf e un Frodo bambino.





	Il tempo dello stregone

Il tempo dello stregone

Il bambino appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e alzò il capo. Guardò lo stregone tirare le redini, si mise sulla punta dei piedi pelosi che gli affondavano nel terreno. Il vento gli fece tremare i riccioli neri ai lati del viso paffuto, le guance erano arrossate e la punta delle orecchie tremò.

“Sei in ritardo. Lo zio ti ha invitato da tanto tempo” disse. Gandalf si passò la mano sulla barba grigia e socchiuse gli occhi. Gli anelli di fumo si sollevavano sopra il suo cappello a punta grigio.

“In ritardo?” chiese con voce roca. Frodo annuì, incrociò le braccia e sorrise.

“Sì”. Rimarcò. Gandalf sorrise, lasciò le redini del calesse e osservò la figura dell’hobbit sulla montagnola d’erba.

“Uno stregone non è mai né in anticipo né in ritardo, arriva precisamente quando vuole farlo” rispose. Allargò le braccia e scoppiò a ridere. Il giovinetto rise a sua volta e balzò, l’uomo lo abbracciò cullandolo.


End file.
